A tilt prevention assembly is known from WO962557, and is used to prevent two drawers of a tool cabinet to be in the open position at the same time, thereby reducing the chance of tilting the tool cabinet. In the known tilt prevention mechanism two plate shaped members are provided, which are connected to one another via a pivotable mechanism. The plate shaped members collaborate with a cam provided on each of the drawers. Therein one of the plate shaped members is implemented such that it can be brought to a securing position, in which securing position the plate shaped member abuts the cam, such that the drawer is unable to move outwards. The other plate shaped member is implemented such that it, under the influence of the cam on the drawer, brings the first plate shaped member to the releasing position, when pushing the extended drawer back.
A drawback of the known tilt prevention assembly is, that it is relatively complex, with relatively a lot of components, thereby making the assembly relatively difficult and costly to produce. The plate shaped members are unstable, as a consequence of which a blow to the tool cabinet, as in the case of riding over a cable with a moveable tool cabinet, can cause the plate shaped members to pivot to the securing position. Then, it is no longer possible to open a drawer. Due to the relative complexity of the assembly, the reliability of the known assembly is less than to be desired.